


We're No Longer Seventeen

by lemonhopia



Series: A Whole Lotta SungBri [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Sungjin and Younghyun made a deal where if they’re both still single by 25 then they’ll date each other instead. Fast forward to when they’re 25, they’re single, and after everything that happened they wonder why they even waited so long in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Sound of Reverie - The Maine.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Seventeen.

That age when you feel like you have so much going on and the world is against you, but when you look back years later, it’s not really like that at all. There are so much pressing matters at twenty-five, but of course, that’s something you only realize when you get there. And a lot of times you just want to be seventeen again. 

Younghyun definitely remembers the time he was seventeen. Especially now, in a crowded venue full of people he last saw when he was at that age, music from 2010 blasting through the speakers. Who even transfers schools, out of the country at that, right on their last year of high school? He can’t say he regrets moving to Canada, but it hurts remembering how it felt before he left. 

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for the  _ why did you study abroad? How was Canada? Are you back to Seoul for good? Are you dating anyone? Are you married? What are you gonna do here now? _ questions that he knows will be thrown his way over and over. Why is he even here in the first place? Yeah sure, this used to be his classmates from his junior year, but he didn’t graduate with them in senior year, so he somewhat felt out of place. It was Jae who insisted that he come here since he was already back home anyway.

He went around saying hi and making small talk to old teachers and classmates he wasn’t very close with, but he hasn’t found his closest friends yet. He hasn’t found the one he wanted to see the most either. His best friend, the one who stuck with him during his best and worst days, the one it hurt the most to leave behind.

“Park Sungjin?”

His head turned around so fast at the sound of that name being called. There he was, just a few feet away from him. He recognized the voice too, turns out to be JB from class 2-C. It’s unlikely that Sungjin has already seen him. There were too many people passing between them, stopping to chitchat and catch up, blocking his view. 

Even from far away, he still looks as beautiful- no, actually, even better, even more stunning, than he remembered, his eyes sparkling like crystals in sunlight. Will he have the guts to talk to him normally again? It should be easy, right? They’re friends after all. Even if it has been more than 8 years since they last saw each other.

Maybe not, because his heart clenched in panic at the sight of him, his stare frozen in the distance, watching him have a very animated conversation with JB. Ah, he wishes they were still that close. They never really kept in touch throughout college and the years after that, for some reason he can’t really pinpoint. Maybe it’s life, maybe it’s their changing priorities, maybe it’s just time that caused them to drift apart. One thing he’ll never forget though was that one promise he hoped with all his heart and soul Sungjin still remembers.

 

*****

 

“Kangbra! Wake up!” Something soft and heavy hitting Younghyun’s face woke him up. He struggled to open his eyes but he knew it’s Sungjin who barged in his room without permission and hit him with a pillow. Only Sungjin ever calls him Kangbra, after he told him about the English name he was going to use when he moves to Canada: Brian. He hates it when Jae calls him Brian, but Sungjin is allowed to call him Kangbra. Only Sungjin can just randomly enter their house too, and sometimes directly to his room if he climbs up the tree next to his window. Sungjin is practically an adopted Kang at this point.

He threw the pillow back to Sungjin, groaning and rolling to face away from him. The other side of the bed dipped with Sungjin’s weight.

“Kangbra, c’mon, get up,” Sungjin’s arms really are strong, it’s impossible not to wake up when he’s the one shaking you.

“What the fuck, it’s a Saturday and it’s…” Younghyun paused to squint at the alarm clock. “6:30am? Holy shit Sungjin what is your problem?” 

Sungjin just threw him an empty backpack in response. “Go pack, we’re going out,”

“Suddenly? Why didn’t you tell me we have somewhere to go today?” 

“Because it’s a surprise,”

“Well, just you showing up here before 7am is already a big surprise,” He covered his face with a pillow, still deprived of sleep. Sungjin just laughed at him and pushed him off the bed, landing on the wooden floor with a thud.

“Go shower lazy ass,”

“OK, OK, I’m getting up! Ugh,” Dragging himself off the floor, he took the backpack and opened drawers in search of clothes. “Are we going to the beach?” 

“How did you know?” Sungjin gave him a puzzled look.

Younghyun rolled his eyes. “You’re wearing boardshorts, we’re not going hiking or skiing are we?”

“Ah, just pack already, we’re gonna be late, everyone is going with us,”

“You know Dowoon is most likely still asleep by now,”

“That is if Wonpil hasn’t yet barged into their house unannounced and wakes him up with his annoying aegyo,”

With Sungjin’s nagging, he managed to shower and pack his stuff in just half an hour, half the usual time if he’s alone. They met up at Jae’s house just a few blocks Younghyun’s house and picked up Wonpil and a grumpy and sleepy Dowoon along the way. 

The train ride was mostly peaceful, aside from when Jae and Wonpil threw chips at each other and Sungjin yelled at them to stop getting crumbs all over them. Well, him mostly. Sungjin hates crumbs, and that’s one of Younghyun’s favorite ways to annoy his best friend. 

As they walked to the camping area of the beach to pitch their tents, it dawned on him. This is his last summer break at home. He tried his best not to think about it and enjoyed the day like a normal vacation.

He watched Jae and Sungjin struggle to assemble their tents: one for their freshmen babies Wonpil and Dowoon, one for him and Sungjin, and a solo one for Jae because no one wants to share with him because he's too noisy. They went swimming until mid-afternoon when the sun got too hot, with him and Sungjin sneaking off a couple of times to go around food stalls and eat. Sungjin is the only one he can really take on food adventures like this: Jae has all sorts of weird allergies, Wonpil doesn't really eat much, and though Dowoon loves eating he still can't really keep up with him and Sungjin's appetite. 

Sunset came and it was time to set up a bonfire and grill. Sungjin alone was in charge this time, they can't really trust Jae with food. They laughed and ate while the sun dipped into the distant horizon, letting the night sky take over the land and the sea. One by one, they went back to their respective tents, whoever got sleepy first. Sungjin stayed with him outside by the fire though, after they cleaned up all the mess and all that's left was the crackling fire nearing its end. 

Younghyun laid down on the beach blanket they set up a short distance in front of the tents and adjusted himself so they were both facing the sea. The sound of the crashing waves served as the perfect soundtrack to their night.

He’s happy, of course he is. However, he can’t help the sinking feeling forming in his chest. This is his last summer here. After the next semester ends, he won’t be going to senior year with them anymore. He’ll be flying back to Toronto with his parents and completing his high school years there, and college as well. His dad’s work needed them to move back there.

It’s not like he has a choice anyway, and it’s not like this feeling is exactly new, but it was hard. They moved from Canada back when he was little, but that was so long ago, and it’s not like he really had anything or anyone to leave behind at five. It’s different now, at seventeen, when he has seen so much and felt so much and grown significantly over the years.

“Sungjinnie, It's way past midnight, aren't you tired yet? I know you woke up early and all,” He couldn’t look at Sungjin, not when he feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest.

“Nah, not yet, I want to enjoy this view a little longer,” Sungjin looked so calm and peaceful and he didn’t want to disturb that. He didn’t even berate him for calling him Sungjinnie.

“Thank you,” Younghyun had to pause to stop himself from blurting out things he might regret saying. “for today,”

Sungjin turned to smile at him, head rested on both hands clasped behind his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s the least I- we can do,”

“You didn’t have to, but really, thank you,”

“You won’t be with me… and Jae, anymore next year. If you can’t be at our senior school trip, then we’re bringing the trip to you,” He chuckled softly, turning back to the sky. “It’s not Japan but-”

“Nah, I love it here, you know I love the beach… and food…” And you, Younghyun wanted to say, but he knows that’s not a very wise move. 

“I’m glad,”

They lay in silence for a while, watching the waves crash into the shore over and over until their eyes grew tired.

“Hey, Kangbra, what are you taking in college?” Sungjin broke the quiet air between them. 

“Ah, I forgot to tell you,” Younghyun laughed at how he could possibly forget to tell his best friend about one of the biggest decisions in his life.

Maybe because he’s scared of growing up, in a way, not because he’s scared of responsibility but because of the thought of moving away from the people he holds close to him. If he talked about the future, it will just make things more real to him, more tangible, and not distant like he wants to think. He tried to shrug off the conversation even though he had set his mind on what he wanted a long time ago, but he can’t dodge it for too long. It was strange for someone like him, consistent honor student Kang Younghyun, to not have a concrete plan for college. Sungjin does, as expected. Park Sungjin, also never leaving the honor roll, his former grade school rival turned middle school and high school best friend.

There was no way of escaping Sungjin too.

“I want to take up business administration,” He finally had the courage to answer. “You want to take up a music major, right?”

Hopefully, he can turn the stage to Sungjin.

“Yeah, music, I’ve always wanted to do that,”

“You’ll make it, I’m sure,” Of course he’s sure, Sungjin can do anything. Younghyun has always admired him, even back then when he can only do so at a distance, and even more when he has known him up close. “As for me, I don’t know,”

“What are you saying, you can do anything, have you seen yourself? You’re talented, you’re smart, you’re… I don’t know, just don’t stress about it too much right now,” Sungjin rarely goes off complimenting people, especially not ranting like that, so it definitely feels special coming from him, even if he just shrugs it off like it’s nothing.

“I guess I’m just anxious about leaving. The pressure feels worse when I know I’ll eventually be facing it alone,” 

“Ah, you finally spilled… I get it though, it’s hard. But who said you’ll be alone?” Sungjin elbowed his arm. “We’re here,”

“I know,” Words escaped him as the night went on. “Just… Enjoy your last year, OK? Have fun, for me... Take care of Wonpil and Dowoon, and don’t let Jae do stupid shit, and-”

“What the fuck, Kangbra, stop talking like you’re dying,” Sungjin chuckled dryly and his hand landed on Younghyun’s belly, hard, making him choke up air, but soon both of them were laughing their lungs out and there were tears forming in the corners of their eyes.

Younghyun’s tears turned into real ones though, all the fears and frustrations he held back for the past year hitting him all at once like a wave. Quiet sobs escaped him but it felt good to finally let it all out after so long. He felt Sungjin’s hand take his own, his grip heavy and warm and comforting. No words were needed at that moment. Everything felt so perfect and unbreakable, even if only temporarily. He closed his eyes and Sungjin didn't let go of his hand until his tears stopped, and Sungjin leading him back to their tent was the last thing he remembered before sleep took over his heavy eyes. 

 

Sungjin wasn't beside him when he woke up and he thought he just dreamed the whole thing. It all felt too real to be just a dream though. He could still feel Sungjin’s hand on his when he closes his eyes, so real and so vivid that he could live off that memory for the rest of his life if that was the last time. 

Younghyun breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped out of the tent and found everyone else huddled around eating breakfast. Apparently, he was the last one to wake up, as usual.

He was expecting Sungjin’s nagging to wake him up, but his bright sunshine smile welcomed him instead. Sungjin scooted over to the side to make way for him and handed him a paper plate full of kimbap covered in cling film, obviously reserved for him. He smiled at him in thanks and dug in. 

They headed home that same day around noontime, thankful that there was no weird atmosphere between them after what happened last night.

Sungjin walked him home that afternoon, even though their houses were in opposite directions from the main street. 

“You were gone from your house all day yesterday, then all afternoon today, yet you head here right away instead of your own house,” Younghyun laughed as he opened their front door.

Sungjin just shrugged. “What? I like your house, I can go to mine later,” He plopped down at the couch upon entering the door. “And I’m practically adopted here,”

Younghyun settled on the floor in front of the couch, resting his head on the seat so he can face Sungjin. 

“What is it? You look sad again,” Sungjin pushed a throw pillow to his face. 

“Do I? Nah,” To be honest, he was just admiring Sungjin up close, etching his features into his brain so he’ll always have a memory of him when he leaves.

“At least you’re not dating anyone when you leave, that would have been messy,”

His eyes widened at Sungjin’s statement that he just dropped like it was nothing, and a blush crept up his face. He used the pillow Sungjin threw him earlier to hide his face from view.

“What even was that for?”

“You’re such a klutz, you’re gonna die alone at this rate,”

“Hey, you’re the one who said I’m not alone,”

“Yeah, but… OK, let’s make a deal,” Sungjin sat up on the couch, sitting cross-legged and hugging a pillow, patting the space next to him so Younghyun can sit beside him.

“What deal?” He sat on the couch as Sungjin wanted, and Sungjin scooted so he can face him.

“If we’re still single by 25, we’ll date each other instead,” He didn’t know whether Sungjin was serious or not. He had a straight face on, eyebrows raised in question, right hand held out.

Still, Younghyun couldn’t find it in his heart to say no. They were laughing but he wondered how much of that promise was real. He took Sungjin’s hand, and his word as well, hoping the universe will help them find a way back to each other someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to be as frozen as he is. Younghyun can't do anything but watch his best friend from a distance. He can't seem to find the right words to say and the right timing to approach.

What even is he supposed to say?  _ I missed you? I wish I never left? I wish I had the guts to keep in touch? Do you still remember me? _ None of them seemed right, and it wouldn’t be fair to Sungjin at all. But what use is coming here if he won't be talking to Sungjin anyway? He promised himself he’ll be back before he turned 25. 

He didn’t have time to debate with himself though, when he saw Sungjin's eyes move slowly to his direction, probably just as shocked as he is. Everything felt even slower as he watched Sungjin's face changed from confusion to surprise to breaking out into a full grin in a split second at the sight of him. His feet felt rooted to the ground. He wanted to run to Sungjin, but Sungjin beat him to it. 

“Hey, Kangbra! I didn't know you were back!” Younghyun's heart skipped a beat at the nickname he hasn't heard in years. He must have looked dumb, jaw slightly hanging open and staring at Sungjin like he was an apparition. He only watched as Sungjin tapped his shoulder, and flashed him the sunshine smile he didn't even realize he missed so much until now. 

“Kangbra, you okay? Do you still remember me?” 

_ Hah, funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.  _

Sungjin's grip tightening on his shoulder brought him back to life. 

“Sungjinnie..” That was all he managed to blurt out, a smile slowly forming on his lips until both of them were laughing like they were teenagers again. 

“C'mon, over there,” Sungjin gestured to an empty table and patted Younghyun’s back, nudging him to go to the direction of the table. It still felt unreal, seeing Sungjin like this again. It's like he never even left. 

Now that they're settled in their own seats, he can now see clearly how amazing Sungjin looks now. Not that he wasn't already good-looking back then, but it's different now. So different yet so much unchanged. The same bright eyes that turn into little crescents when he smiles, the same smile that puts the sun to shame, the same firm and warm grip of his hands, and all the expressions that Younghyun still know like the back of his hand; but on more matured features and a more solid build. Way more solid, but softer at the edges too.

He didn't expect to be so surprised to see Sungjin, considering he's been stalking Sungjin's Instagram account (that he rarely updates by the way). The last post was more than a year ago though, his jaw was a little sharper and he had that weird bowl cut bangs that unfairly still looked good on him, so he was totally thrown off track by the buzzcut and eyebrow slit look. 

“Yeah I know I look great, you can stop staring now,”

Younghyun blinked at Sungjin, snapping out of his thoughts, then laughed. “I see you’re still the same,”

“You’re still the same too,” 

“Ah, why would I even change? I only moved away, I’m still… well, me,” 

“So how’s life Kangbra?” He has answered that question multiple times that night, but somehow it’s a lot harder when Sungjin was the one asking it. How has he really been? Even he can’t answer that truthfully to himself.

Sungjin was one one of the very few people who truly meant it when they asked how he was. Younghyun knows very well that he would want a true answer, and not just some carefully filtered and sugarcoated answers only meant for party small talk. 

“I know what answers you want to hear and I know you won’t stop bugging me if I tell you differently,” He finally looked Sungjin straight in the eyes for the first time that night. “Let’s step out for a bit? So we can talk properly?”

“Sure, let’s go,” 

 

They settled on the stairs outside the venue, sitting near the railing so they won’t disturb passersby. Younghyun didn’t know how close he should be sitting next to Sungjin, so he sat at about an arm’s length away from him, earning a confused look.

“Kangbra, I don’t have a contagious disease,”

“Ah, sorry, I just worried you’ll be-”

“Uncomfortable? Weirded out? Why?” Younghyun’s gaze was fixated on the ground, suddenly unable to speak freely in Sungjin’s presence like he used to. Silently, he scooted closer to Sungjin. “Go, spill,”

“Nah, it’s not that,” His voice came out fainter than expected, sounding unconvincing and weak. “Wow, where do I even start, it’s been so long,”

“A lot to catch up on, yeah,” Sungjin nodded in agreement.

“But I’ve been doing great, I guess, I managed to graduate with honors and all… and now I’m moving back here for good, hopefully,” 

Sungjin’s expression perked up at that last statement. “For good? Really?”

“Well, I’m not yet sure, it still depends on how things turn out,” 

“What things?”

Younghyun shrugged, fidgeting with his fingers. “A lot... of things? Like if I can get a job here, because for now, I’m only on vacation,”

“Oh… I hope you do though,”

“I hope so too,” 

For a moment, both of them didn’t say a thing, but the silence isn’t comfortable like how it used to be between them. It was tense, with a heavy feeling looming in the air. 

“Uhm, how about you? How is teaching in that music school going for you?” The awkward air was finally broken, but things just got more awkward when Younghyun realized Sungjin hasn’t even told him anything yet. Now it’s obvious that he really was stalking him.

“Wait, how did you know?” The furrow between Sungjin’s brows deepened, but the corners of his lips slowly stretched into a grin.

“Jae has been telling me... Stuff… just a few things you’re up to, nothing big, or too personal,” He can feel his face start to feel like it’s on fire, he must be so damn red right now.

“Ok then, if you say so,” He tried so hard to stifle a laugh. “By the way, yeah, great, it’s been great, I didn’t know I would enjoy it so much, working with kids, but here I am,”

“You’ve always had that soft spot, you loved taking care of people,”

“I guess so,” Now it’s Sungjin who’s staring into the distance. “Hey, you didn’t answer my question,” He nudged Younghyun’s knee.

“First of all, I’m not stalking you,” They both broke out in laughter. “Also, I’m doing quite okay… But I just can’t help feeling confused at times… I don’t know… Just being back here, it’s overwhelming. It’s like everyone has moved on without me and now that I’m back, I’m not sure if I still even have a place in their lives, and I don’t know if I should really be staying here again,”

“You’ll always have a place in mine,” 

Younghyun shouldn’t be surprised anymore that Sungjin would say that, considering how much they’ve been through together. But it’s been so long, and so much has happened, and it seemed like a long shot that Sungjin would still consider him a friend. He disappeared from Sungjin’s life without explaining why. He just cut off all contact, gradually, until he was certain Sungjin wouldn’t be looking for him anymore.

“Why?” His voice was barely a whisper, burying his head his hands, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He looked at Sungjin in shock and wondered what he could have done to deserve someone like that.

“Aren’t we friends? Even if you’re Brian, or our Younghyun, or my Kangbra, it doesn’t matter. And it’s not just me who will gladly welcome you back, you know that,”  _ My Kangbra. _ He almost lost it at that. As if that wasn’t enough to make his heart go wild, Sungjin moved even closer, eyes fully focused on him. “I wanna know though, why did you stop contacting me?”

That was the hardest question he had been asked that night. How can he lie to Sungjin? But how can he tell Sungjin how he really felt? He was doomed, but he didn’t want to dig an even deeper hole for himself and possibly lose Sungjin completely. 

“I… I just want to ask first,” Younghyun was trembling, and it wasn’t from the cold. “Did you come here alone?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m alone,”

“Oh… ok,”

Was that a sigh of relief Younghyun just breathed? Even he can’t tell. There are so many things running through his head that he needed to sort out. His gaze went back to the floor. There was no way he could face Sungjin like this.

“Kangbra, I need you to be honest with me,” Sungjin looked increasingly frustrated, but he took a deep breath and his expression softened after. “Look at me,” He put a hand on Younghyun’s shoulders. “I’m not mad at you. I never was. Please,”

He was afraid to speak, not trusting his voice to not betray him, but he tried his best to keep himself together.

“Do you remember that afternoon, after our last beach trip? We made a deal,” He gathered all the courage he could to face Sungjin. It’s now or never. He can’t give up now. What will he do if Sungjin ends up giving up on him? “That if we’re still single by 25, we’ll be together instead?”

Sungjin froze and just stared at him, eyes wide and his expression unreadable.

“Fuck, Sungjin, can you please say something? I already feel stupid enough here,” Tears were already welling in his eyes.

Then Sungjin burst out laughing. Younghyun stood up, hands balled into fists, and he wanted to both punch Sungjin in the face and walk out. Before he could turn away, Sungjin grabbed him by the wrists and held them firmly. 

“Did you really believe that deal was real?”  _ Unbelievable. _ Younghyun felt played, and he felt like the dumbest person on earth. So shocked he can’t even speak. He tried to wriggle his wrists out of Sungjin’s grip but it was useless, his hold was too strong.

“What the fuck do you want? Are you happy making me feel like shit for eight years? Are you don-” A pair of lips crashing on his cut him off. The lips he had wanted to kiss since he was sixteen and maybe even earlier than he wanted to admit, the lips that rendered all the lips he has previously kissed irrelevant. Sungjin let go of Younghyun’s hands when he felt his entire body relax under his touch. He pulled him closer, wrapping both arms Younghyun’s broad shoulders, and kissing him properly this time.

It felt like the entire world was lifted from his shoulders upon feeling Sungjin’s embrace around them. 

Sungjin let go first, stroking his cheek comfortingly. “Consistent honor student Kang Younghyun, you are a dumbass. I stayed available for you,” He explained. “I don’t need that deal to be with you, I’ve wanted you, way before that day,”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier,” Younghyun closed his eyes, biting back tears threatening to form. 

“I didn't want you to leave with a heavy heart,” Sungjin's tone of voice is much gentler now, and his hands held on to Younghyun's tightly. “It was already hard for you to leave behind everyone and everything you have, why would I make things any worse? You needed to be with your family, you needed to do well in school. And do you think we were mature enough to handle a long-distance relationship back then? In our teens? It would have been a mess,” Sungjin placed a kiss on his cheek. “I can’t risk losing you,”

“You sacrificed eight whole years so we can be together now?”

“It worked, right?”

Younghyun wanted to punch himself at how dumb he was. How could he have not felt it back then? He regrets nothing though.

He pulled Sungjin in for another kiss, as eager and passionate as they could be, and thanked the universe for giving them that kiss at that exact moment, at the right time when both of them are fully capable of appreciating its worth.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
